


Bed sheets

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Things get heated with your best friend Peter Pan. Very much an AU





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in Peter’s bed a layer of text books and homework separating you both. It was a Friday night and Peters parents were out of town, not that this was odd for them to do you hardly remember seeing his parents around. Not that you or Peter complained much about this with the house empty most of the time you guys had sleep overs and ordered take out.

“Can we take a break?” Peter huffed as he set his homework down on top of everything. 

“God yes please i’ve been reading the same line for the past ten minutes” You said laughing as you laid down on the bed “How about we take everything off the bed and start binge watching ‘Friends’“ 

“We’ve watched ‘Friends’ ten times how about we watch ‘The office’ “ Peter said gathering all the papers up and placing them down on the floor.

“Fine fine grumpy pants” You said as you rolled over to check your phone for really nothing in particular really.

“How about we order some chi-” Peter stopped as he looked at you suddenly stopping “are you okay?” he said getting closer

“Yea umm Peter can I ask you for a favor?” You said sitting up on the bed to look at him

“Yea sure anything y/n we’ve been friends for ever there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you” Peter said sitting in front of you.

Hesitation on whether you should tell him or not filled you, you didn’t know if you were afraid of a positive or negative answer coming out of your best friend. 

“Give me a hickey” You managed to choke out avoiding all eye contact with Peter regretting the words as soon as they left your mouth.

“What the hell why?” Peter said confusion filled his voice and a red blush filled his face.

“I told someone I had sex tonight and I don’t want to look like a liar” You said the excuse ridiculous but you don’t know if it was a small boost of confidence or hormones that you were running on now.

“Well when you put it like that.But why would a hickey prove anything” Peter said shifting around on his bed. Peter has had a crush on you for the longest time but he didn’t want his first kiss with you but nothing less than because you feel the same way.

“Peter please just kiss me” You said as you crawled over to Peter, Peter the boy of your dreams that just happens to be your best friend. Not knowing if the feelings were the same and could possibly ruin your friendship if they weren’t.

“Are you sure?” Peter said his arms laying next to him unsure if he could touch you at all. You nodded your head and placed your knees on either side of his hips Bringing your face closer to his looking for any signs of hesitation any sign that he wanted you to stop but there was none.

Your lips connecting. That’s probably when it all spiraled out of control. Peter flipped you over so he was the one on top of you, each of his hands placed on the bed near your head. Going down to kiss you as his hands went under and up your shirt as he unhooked your bra. 

“Peter” was all you managed to say before he kissed you again only breaking the kiss to remove his shirt. Watching him as he quickly took off his shirt you decided to do the same. Bringing him down to kiss you again as he pressed his body to yours, feeling all the heat he was radiating. Moving your hands from his hair as they slid down to his waist to begging taking off his pants. Peter noticing what you were trying to do he took both your hands and pinned them over your head.

“Take it easy y/n let me handle it” Peter whispered into your ear as he started kissing down your neck all the way down. Your breath hitched as every kissed was placed on your skin.

Your fingernails dug into your own palms,your teeth biting the inside of your cheeks. Time seemed to have slowed down going by too slow unnaturally slow.

Peter let your wrist go and placed his hands on your hips digging his thumbs on to your hip bones.


	2. Chapter 2

You could feel his fingers dig into your hip bones making them rise to create more friction.Peter stopped kissing you and teased you as he lingered his lips over your skin.

“Peter” you moaned as your back arched trying to feel him against you again as you tangled up your fingers in his hair.

“Naughty naughty naughty” Peter said as his british accent seemed more prominent as he brought his face close to yours. Squirming under him trying to gain any friction from him wanting him inside you, silently cursing in your head to the skirt to were wearing for not allowing you to feel him completely. As Peter looked for something in his bedside table as you moves your legs trying to hike up your skirt.

“Can I?” Peter asked as he brought up his old school tie as he showed it to you and looked at your hands and his headboard. You hummed an agreement as Peter tied both your hands to his bed and dragged his hands down your body to where he previously had them.

“Peter please” you whimpered arching your back your skirt falling towards your stomach over Peter’s hands, exposing your underwear. Peter instead of taking it off he just smoothed it over your thighs and went in between your legs as he bit and kissed the inside of your thighs.

Peter hooked his fingers on your panties and pulled them down, dragging them all the way down your legs till they were completely off and thrown aside somewhere in his room. He slid his tongue into you making your legs fall back down on the bed. Peter without stopping he placed your legs on either side of his shoulders, your thighs on each side of his head.

Your moans filling your ears has everything was becoming hazy and you could've sworn you saw small lights around the room. Drunk off hormones,pleasure and Peter you bit down on your lips trying to contain your moans. 

Peter stopped and brought his mouth to your ear “I want you to scream my name” he said as he kissed your neck again making sure to leave the hickeys you requested. The lack of feeling Peters tongue made you desperate for the feeling again.

“Peter please” you moaned out.

“Beg for it princess” Peter said his voice filled with lust that seemed to be clinging on to every word.

“Peter. Please” you said again as you opened your legs a little wider, feeling Peter's cock against your thigh.

“Please what darling?” Peter said as he looked at you in the eyes as he smirked at the sight of you, knowing how desperate he was making you.

“Please me. Fuck me Peter” You said as you hooked one of your legs with his trying to bring him closer. Without warning Peter went inside of you making you gasp at the sudden action.

“Scream my name Y/n” Peter moaned out as he grinned his hips against yours, every thrust making you grip on to the bed frame tighter.

“Peter!” You managed to yell out in between your moaning, this made him go faster and harder wanting more.

“Peter please harder” you yelled out as you desperately fought against your restraints reaching out towards Peter.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk” Peter said into your year in between clamped teeth. As Peter went in deeper and harder making the bed squeaked from under you.Every trust hitting your G-spot, you could feel yourself becoming un done under his touch. Digging your nails into the headboard,you felt yourself coming to your climax.

“Fuck Peter I'm going to come” You yelled as your back arched up from the bed. Peter felt your liquids warm his dick making him remove it from inside you.

“Let me make you feel good” You said as you moved your hands around the restraints trying to reach out to touch him.

“What” Peter blinked as looked at you and started to undo the knot. He had only been thinking about pleasing you at the end in his head making up excuses to excuse himself to the restroom to jack off.

“Please let me make you feel as good as you made me feel” You said as you sat up and moved over to the floor, he looked at you with confusion unsure what you had in your mind.

“You don't have to” Peter quickly said not wanting to force you to do anything you didn't want to do.

“But I want to” you said to him as you looked up at him as you were in your knees in the bedroom floor. Grabbing his knees and spreading his legs to give you enough room to fit yourself in between.

“Ready for round two Pan?” You said as you slowly dragged your hands up towards his crotch.


End file.
